


Three's Not Always a Crowd

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-04
Updated: 2008-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Bill’s got his eyes on Severus.  And Harry’s got a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

__**Beta:** SoftlySweetly --You are my goddess, darlin'! *loves you*  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Notes:** This was written for lesyeuxverts00 for the HPValensmut Exchange on LiveJournal. 

 

The wedding had been charmingly simple, and the reception was in full swing. Bill sat watching the couples twirling happily on the dance floor. Specifically, one couple had caught the curse-breaker’s eye – the odd couple, Harry Potter and Severus Snape. They made a striking pair in their differences; Severus was tall and lanky, sallow and sharp, while Harry was slight and lean, and much softer round the edges than Severus would ever be. Still, they seemed well suited, and Bill couldn’t stop the flash of jealousy that raced through him.

Bill watched as Severus dragged Harry out into the wooded area behind the Burrow. Glancing around to see if any of the other guests had noticed their departure, Bill stood and quietly followed the couple away from the reception.

Walking slowly through branches and dead leaves, stepping carefully so as not to attract the attention of Severus or Harry, Bill followed the sounds he heard echoing faintly through the trees. Coming to a thatch of juniper bushes, Bill stopped in his tracks and quickly crouched behind the bushes, feasting his eyes on the sight before him. Harry was pressed firmly against the trunk of a large oak tree, trousers hanging precariously from one slim ankle, head thrown back in ecstasy, while Severus was on his knees, thin lips wrapped around Harry’s cock and potion stained hand wrapped round his own needy flesh. 

The image burned itself into Bill’s brain and he hardened instantly. Biting his lower lip to stifle his moan of desire, he pressed the heel of his hand firmly against his straining erection. When Harry’s hands wrapped in Severus’ hair and the young man tugged his lover to his feet, Bill couldn’t restrain the quiet whimper. And when Severus lifted Harry and impaled him on his straining prick with only a lubrication charm as preparation, Bill groaned with need and released his own cock from its confines. 

As Harry moaned wantonly and begged shamelessly for _‘more’_ and _‘harder, Severus’_ , Bill greedily watched the men he’d secretly lusted over for months, stroking himself frenziedly. Harry released a wail that was quickly stifled by Severus’ mouth as he came, and seeing the jets of pearl cover the pair was enough to have Bill spurting over his hand and groaning in release. When Severus growled through his orgasm and buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, Bill quietly incanted a cleaning charm and straightened his clothing. With one last covetous glance at the couple, he turned and headed back toward the reception.

A noise and a flash of red in his peripheral vision caught Severus’ attention, and he raised his head from Harry’s shoulder, glancing around the woods quickly. A hint of blue ghosted through the trees, and Severus smirked. Turning back to his lover, he caught Harry’s lips in a toe-curling kiss before murmuring, “We need to get back to the reception before we are missed, Harry.”

Chuckling quietly, Harry replied, “I think one person already knows where we’re at, Sev.”

Raising a sleek brow, Severus asked, “You saw him as well?”

“He wasn’t nearly as quiet as he thought he was being.”

“And you are alright with being watched?”

Laughing softly, Harry said, “Did it seem like I minded, Severus? Because it certainly seemed like you rather enjoyed knowing Bill was there, watching us.”

“Harry…”

Pressing a gentle kiss to Severus’ jaw, Harry waved his hand carelessly and cast a silent cleaning charm. Slowly buttoning Severus’ robes, he looked up into onyx eyes and murmured, “He’s been watching you for months, Sev. And I know that a part of you loves it.”

“Harry, you know I –”

Smiling gently, Harry shook his head. “Don’t. It’s alright, Severus. I know how you feel about me. But Bill is a very handsome man, and I’m certainly not going to fault you for noticing that.”

Clothes put to rights, Severus pulled Harry into his arms. “I admit that I find Bill rather attractive. But if Bill is handsome, then you are beautiful. And mine.”

Emerald eyes filled with mischief. “I certainly am. Come on, let’s get back and see if we can make Bill blush.”

Chuckling, Severus shook his head in amusement. “Cheeky brat.”

~*~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~*~

Brushing long red locks out of his eyes, Bill looked up at the shadow crossing the Egyptian sky while pulling his hair into a thong. Frowning slightly, he held out his arm so that the snowy owl could perch. “Hello, Hedwig. You’re awfully far from home, girl,” Bill said quietly, running a gentle finger over the owl’s sleek back.

Hooting softly, Hedwig offered her leg so that Bill could remove the tightly coiled scroll.

_Bill,_

_My seventh year DADA class will be studying curses in three weeks, both the casting and removal of them. As curse-breaking is your field of expertise, I thought you might enjoy coming to Hogwarts to share your knowledge with me and my students. I’d love it if you could conduct a set of lectures over a two-week period, if you can possibly get away from your current assignment during this time-frame._

_Please send a response back with Hedwig._

_Thanks,  
Harry_

Sighing, Bill thought back to the wedding reception and the private show he’d gotten three months ago. He’d since had many pleasurable fantasies starring both Harry and Severus, which made him wonder how he’d react upon seeing them again. Shaking out of his reverie, Bill turned toward the patiently waiting owl and said, “There’s a perch with food and water in my tent, Hedwig. You’ll have to wait for a bit for my response, I’m afraid.”

A quiet hoot was the only reply before the large bird took flight, heading toward the cluster of tents set up for the group of Gringotts employees working the site.

~*~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~*~

Harry smiled at the sight of Hedwig flying into the Great Hall. When the bird landed gracefully in front of her owner, Harry softly stroked the feathered breast and offered her a bit of sausage. “Good girl. I know it was a long flight, Hedwig, and you deserve a rest in the owlery.”

As Hedwig hooted in response and took flight once more, Harry opened the scroll that had been attached to the owl’s leg.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for thinking of me when you planned your curse-breaking lessons. I’ve spoken with the goblins, and I have plenty of vacation time saved up. I’ll be at Hogwarts in two weeks and can stay for three. If you don’t mind, ask the Headmaster to set up some rooms for me. I’d really appreciate it._

_See you soon,  
Bill_

With a smirk fit for a Slytherin, Harry began stage two of his plan.

~*~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~*~

Pushing open the door to the Great Hall, Bill walked slowly down the centre of the room, glancing around. The room was always awe-inspiring, always a surprise, no matter how many times he’d stepped into it in the past. Looking up toward the Head table, he saw Harry rising to greet him.

“Bill! I’m so glad you could make it!”

Grinning, Bill greeted the wizard warmly. “Hi, Harry. Thanks again for thinking of me.”

Smiling up at the redhead, Harry asked, “Have you eaten yet? Come on, I’ll make you a place at the Head table.” Leading Bill to the table and conjuring a chair and place setting at the end of the table beside Severus, Harry said, “Sit. Have some dinner and tell me how your trip was.”

Eyeing the man he was sat beside, Bill greeted the Potions Master quietly. “Professor, it’s good to see you again.”

Raising a brow and nodding a greeting, Severus replied, “Please, Bill, I am no longer your professor. Call me Severus.”

Smiling softly, Bill said, “Thank you. Severus.”

~*~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~*~

Harry writhed on the bed, silk cords around his wrists and ankles preventing him from escaping the hands wandering seductively over his body. “Tell me, brat, what were you thinking, inviting Bill here?” Severus purred.

Gasping, Harry’s lust-fogged brain struggled with a response. “Nothing! Ah, Sev, please… I…just asked him to come and…Oh, yes, please!...lecture to my seventh years. Severus, _please_ let me touch you.”

As two oiled fingers breached Harry’s entrance, Severus murmured, “Mm, I think you have some nefarious plan running through that pretty little head of yours, my Harry.” Removing his fingers and thrusting firmly into his lover, Severus captured the panting mouth in a soul-stealing kiss. Pulling back, Severus smiled. “Keep your secrets. For now.”

~*~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~*~

Bill’s lectures were a raging success. He kept the students engaged and interested for the entire class period, and taught them several valuable skills. He’d even managed to interest a few to pursue curse-breaking careers.

Friday rolled around faster than Bill had ever anticipated, and a week had gone by in the blink of an eye. As he and Harry cleaned up the classroom after the final class of the day, Harry turned to the redhead and said, “Severus and I have a very good scotch in our rooms. How about you come down for a drink, Bill? To celebrate the end of a great week?”

“I – I shouldn’t, Harry,” Bill stammered.

“Why not? It’s been a fantastic week, Bill, and you deserve a break as much as anyone else. Please. Come have a drink.”

Sighing in resignation, Bill resolved to try to control himself while with the objects of his fantasies. “Alright. For a little while.”

Smiling victoriously, Harry warded the classroom door and led the way to the dungeon rooms he shared with Severus.

Opening the door to his quarters, Harry waved a hand carelessly in the direction of the black sofa taking up the majority of the sitting room. “Have a seat, Bill, and I’ll get you that drink.” As he turned toward the cabinet that held the liquor, the bedroom door opened and Severus walked out in his dressing gown, long feet bare and hair still damp from a recent shower. Smiling in surprise, Harry said, “Severus! I wasn’t expecting you home yet, is everything alright?”

Sighing, Severus rolled his eyes and snarked, “Longbottom the Second destroyed his fifth cauldron this term. The damage extended throughout the workroom and required evacuation. Therefore, I am done for the day,” he finished quietly, wrapping Harry in strong arms and pulling him flush against his body, lowering his head to seize soft pink lips in a kiss that quickly turned heated.

A quiet cough from the sofa had Severus breaking the kiss and turning toward the sitting room. “Hello, Bill. I didn’t realize that you were here.”

Grinning despite the heated flush staining his cheeks, Bill replied, “Harry invited me for a drink.”

“Ah. Well, then it appears that we have been remiss in our treatment of you as our guest,” Severus remarked, causing the blush on Bill’s face to darken, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by either Severus or Harry. Raising a brow toward his lover, Severus received only a blinding smile in response before the younger man headed for the liquor cabinet. Shaking his head at Harry’s audacity, Severus turned back toward Bill. “Make yourself comfortable, Bill. Excuse me for a moment, please.” Getting a nod of assent, Severus headed back into the bedroom, leaving Bill alone in the sitting room.

As Harry came back into the room with three tumblers full of a rich amber liquid, he saw Bill gazing hungrily at the closed bedroom door. Smirking triumphantly, he cleared his throat noisily to attract Bill’s attention. “Here we are!” he said cheerfully, setting one of the glasses next to Severus’ favourite chair and handing Bill one of the others. Then, sitting on the sofa next to the redhead, Harry looked over at the door Bill had been staring a hole through. “He really shouldn’t cover that remarkable body with those heavy robes, should he?”

“Harry!” Bill exclaimed, a flush rising on his cheeks, as he’d been thinking the same thing.

Chuckling, Harry replied, “You know it’s true.” Glancing sidelong at Bill, he murmured, “I’d be happy if he could just stay naked all the time,” causing Bill to choke on his drink.

Slapping the older man firmly on the back, Harry said innocently, “I’m sorry, Bill! Didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”

Eyes tearing up, Bill merely nodded. As Severus walked out of the bedroom, more appropriately dressed in soft knit drawstring pants and a tee shirt, Bill coughed out, “Can I use your bathroom?”

Brow furrowed, Severus nodded. “Of course. Just through the bedroom, first door on the left.” As the redhead moved through the room, Severus turned toward his lover, glare firmly in place. “All right, Mr. Potter, what is going through that head of yours?”

Gazing up at his lover through dark lashes, Harry said, “I wanted to give you one of your fantasies.”

Jaw dropping in inelegant surprise, Severus stared down at Harry, still calmly sat on the sofa staring up at him. “What if Bill doesn’t want to take part in the game you have planned, Harry? Did you even once think of that? Did you even think that perhaps my attraction to Bill was an idle fantasy, one that I had no thought or desire to turn into reality?”

Standing and prowling toward Severus, Harry smiled. “I know Bill wants you. And don’t you want to see all that golden skin, covered in freckles, naked and writhing on our bed, Severus? Are you sure it’s just an idle fantasy?” Reaching his lover, Harry gently cupped Severus’ very interested cock through the thin cotton of his pants, drawing a needy groan from thin lips. “This tells me that it’s more than idle. And,” he whispered in the older man’s ear, “I want to watch you fuck him.”

The coarse words inflamed the older man, and Severus crushed his lips against Harry’s pulling him close and wrapping strong arms around the lithe form. Backing up until the backs of his knees bumped into a chair, Severus sat, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry writhed and wriggled until he was straddling Severus’ thighs, hands wrapped in long black locks and devouring his lover’s mouth. Greedy hands gripped Harry’s arse, pulling him impossibly closer and pressing needy groins together, drawing moans from both men.

A gasp from the bedroom doorway had the men breaking apart. Blushing brightly despite the desire evident in his eyes, Bill said, “I’ll let myself out.”

Turning slowly to face Bill, Severus raked his eyes over the muscled form, lingering on the obvious bulge in the man’s jeans. Raising a brow and smirking knowingly, he asked, “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay?”

Eyes widening in shock, Bill could only stammer, “Wh… what?”

Emerald eyes met pale blue, and Harry smiled, “We’d like you to stay, Bill. If you want to, that is.” Standing and walking toward the stunned man, Harry leant up and whispered in Bill’s ear, “I’ve seen you watching Severus. And I know you saw us at the wedding. Wouldn’t you love to let him fuck you? I know you want it, Bill. And we want it too.”

Groaning, Bill grasped Harry’s hips and ground his straining cock against the smaller man. “I only get Severus?” he rasped.

Laughing delightedly, Harry flitted out of Bill’s grasp as Severus stalked forward and pulled the redhead roughly toward him. Severus growled, “Harry’s arse is touched by no one but me, Mr. Weasley. However, he has the prettiest cock you’ll ever see, and it is possible that I could be _persuaded_ into allowing you to suck it.”

Tilting his head up slightly and licking along Severus’ lower lip with the tip of his tongue, Bill moaned, “Oh, I think I can persuade you.”

Catching Bill’s lips with his own, Severus stole the air from Bill’s lungs with a fierce kiss. Pulling back with a smirk, he raised a brow and began backing Bill toward the bedroom. “Prove it,” he leered before leaning down for another kiss.

Wrapping long arms around Severus’ waist, Bill allowed the older man to manoeuvre them toward the bed. Long fingers slipped under the soft cotton of Severus’ shirt and stroked warm skin firmly, causing a shiver to run through Severus and making Bill smile into the kiss. Allowing his fingers to dance lightly along Severus’ spine, Bill pulled back only to find Harry already sprawled nude on the large bed taking up the majority of the bedroom. 

Harry panted softly, hand wrapped round his cock while he watched his lover and Bill kiss hungrily. When Severus leaned back and pulled Bill’s shirt from his body, Harry couldn’t contain his moan at the sight of all that golden, freckled flesh, theirs for the taking. The noise caught the attention of the other occupants, and Severus snarled, “Hands off, Harry. That pretty prick belongs in Bill’s mouth, I think,” drawing another needy moan from the wanton brunette.

Bill hurriedly toed off his shoes as Severus’ nimble fingers reached for the fly of his jeans. Finally ridding the redhead of his remaining clothes, Severus gently pushed Bill toward the bed, eyes narrowed with lust at the sight of Bill’s sleekly muscled body crawling toward Harry, arse raised high as if tempting Severus to fill it. As Bill licked his way up Harry’s prick, Severus quickly stripped himself of his clothing and joined his lovers on the bed.

Bill gasped around Harry’s cock when Severus’ hands began roaming over his body, seeming to be everywhere at once. Up his calves, over his thighs, across his shoulders, the dextrous hands travelled, sending tingles rushing across Bill’s skin. Calloused hands in his long hair had him looking up into glazed emerald eyes and smiling when he heard Harry’s whimpered, “Bill.”

A quiet summoning charm and Severus had a vial of lubricant in hand. Tilting the potion out onto long, stained fingers and tossing the vial carelessly aside, Severus teased the pink whorl briefly before sinking one digit deep into Bill’s arse. One finger became two, and leaning forward, Severus nipped sharply at Bill’s ear before murmuring darkly, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel both Harry and I in your throat.” Bill gurgled around his mouthful at the dark promise, making Harry wail and thrust his hips forward greedily.

Deciding that two fingers was all the preparation Bill was going to get, Severus lined his cock at Bill’s entrance and thrust forward, pushing Bill down onto Harry’s prick and making Bill moan. The vibrations were enough to set Harry aflame, and he thrust heavily into Bill’s mouth, spilling himself into the wet heat with a shout.

Chuckling at the impatience of youth, Severus smirked, “Doesn’t he taste sweet, Bill? Do you think he’d like to have a taste as well?” As Bill shifted up to press his lips firmly against Harry’s, Severus gripped Bill’s hips and thrust forward sharply, slamming into Bill’s prostate and making the redhead howl into the kiss. Setting a fast pace, Severus continued, “Now you know how you taste, Harry, I want you to find out if Bill tastes as sweet.”

Bracing himself on hands and knees so that Harry could shift around, Bill groaned when a wet mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking firmly and in perfect synch with Severus’ thrusts. Bill couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust forward into the silky heat of Harry’s mouth, or back into Severus’ bruising thrusts. A decision was unnecessary, however, when Severus pulled him back sharply, ramming his prostate hard enough that he saw stars and came with a wail down Harry’s throat.

Growling at the tight muscles clenching his cock, Severus thrust several more times before coming with a moan. Pulling Bill with him, Severus collapsed onto the bed, careful not to crush Harry under their weight. Grunting as Harry climbed over their prone bodies to curl up beside him; Severus muttered a cleaning charm and wrapped an arm around each of his bed mates, pulling them close as he slid into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~♥~*~*~*~*~

Bill spent his remaining two weeks at Hogwarts sharing Severus and Harry’s bed. It was an idyllic break from Gringotts for him, and he found himself sad to be leaving the castle and the two men he’d grown to care about so much. The couple had made him feel more desired and wanted than he had felt in years, but he would miss the companionship even more than the mind-blowing sex.

Packing the last of his belongings in the small trunk he’d brought, Bill turned toward the two men watching him from the sitting room. Offering a smile, though it was tinged in sadness, he said, “I had a wonderful time. Thank you, for everything.”

Wrapping his arms around Bill’s lean waist, Harry leant up for a kiss and said softly, “Thank _you_ , Bill. And just so you know, this doesn’t have to be goodbye.”

Stepping behind Bill and pulling the redhead into his arms, Severus nipped Bill’s ear softly and said, “No, it doesn’t. Tell me, Mr. Weasley, what possibilities are there of combining potions and curse breaking?”


End file.
